Stomachache
by MorbusParkinson
Summary: Troublesome thing to get stomachache like hell when u see the one u r in luv wit but u won't ever admit it... Though... somehow they got a connection. NejiXShikamaru


Hello everyone )

This is the translation of my german FF. So sorry for the mistakes and thanks for reading it though.

Always pleased to get some reviews!

Manga: Naruto

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Yaoi

Pairing: NejiXShikamaru

tbc

**Stomachache**

Like every day, an army of fluffy clouds was passing heavily through the grey sky above Konoha. This was the wonderful view, revealed to Shikamaru, like every day. And every single day he knew how to appreciate it.

He had stopped long ago wondering about himself, how he was able to get lost in staring up there, watching them crossing and going wherever they wanted to, doing whatever they wanted to and acting as one with the wind.

It still was early in the morning and it really wasn't typical for him to get up that early. Not even for the most incredible sight on the clouds he would have skipped his worthy sleep. Nevertheless he had no other choice today or at least he didn't see the reason in skipping sleep which he didn't get.

Like usual a mission was waiting for him. He had the feeling, that this would cost a lot of his strength, a lot of mental strength.

He got up heavily from that wet gras and went, hands as usual buried in his trouser pockets, back to the village. Lucky him, that a soft calmness was dominating Konohagakure in the morning instead of hecticness.

However this was over, as soon as you entered the house of the Godaime and interrupted her while she was having her breakfast sake.

"Nara, didn't I tell you, it'd be enough, if you'd show up here at eight am? What is it? It's five…"

Shikamaru finally found his motivation to raise his voice, after her lips were closed, her sake was drunk and after he got his fingers out of his ears.

"I know that, but as I know my missions, no Jounin will be there to help me and I will be in trouble, running around in the village to search for willing Genins, so that I later can blame myself for my mission's failure, while knowing, that I wouldn't have failed with the ideal crew and also while knowing that I did my best and could never do better… Whatever, it would be eight am and the rest of my dignity would be ruined."

Tsunade listened to that speech held in that typical, permanently annoyed voice, while pulling up her eyebrows.

It was true. Nara Shikamaru wasn't lucky with his missions. He always had to deal with missions that required a more qualified crew, than he got. Additional to this his first mission as squadleader had been a total desaster. Tsunade knew, how hard it must have been for a 12yearold, who just had become Chuunin, to go with four Genins to catch a "Uchiha gone wild" and to outwit five of Orochimaru's people. And since that mission failed, he indeed had managed every following mission satisfactory, although the circumstances always had been bad. Nevertheless a piece of bitterness about that was stuck deep inside of him, shown in the fact, that he absolutly didn't want to become a Jounin. He still was hoping for a time with missions that wouldn't expect too much of him, that wouldn't lead to carrying injured or dead comrades back home. And this although he already was qualified highly and one of the best squadleader Konoho ever had, but sadly a type of human, who didn't want to be something special, who just wanted to live day by day, without worries, without sadness, without residual pollution. Even though he had grown up, won a bunch of lections through physical and psychological scars and developed more skills with his 19 years, Tsunade still saw in him that 12yearold boy, who had been crying bitter tears after his first mission and had given a promise, he had not reneged until today.

She leant her head on her folded hands.

"This time, it is an easy mission. A few hours of walk from here in the forest a group has settled down. Because this lasts since weeks and it seems suspicous to me, I decided to send a crew there to observe the camp of them. You will be leading that crew, find out who these people are, their goals, where they are coming from, why they don't move further and if they are a danger for Konoha. I wanted this mission to start later in the morning or at brunchtime, because it doesn't take long to reach that camp and after getting there the daylight will still be enough for orientation and so the observation can start in the evening. I think it is the most unobtrusive. But when you are already here… might be, that it is favourable to start that whole thing earlier, for the case, these people aren't in their camp over day and come back in the evening. Everything is unsure about that. You will get three Genin-"

Shikamaru sighed and was ready to roll his eyes, as she said something, that sounded like music to his ears: "one Chuunin and three Jounin. You will lead the mission, though you are "only" a Chuunin, but me and you know that this isn't your real level. Whatever… I am sure, you'll find a good way of deviding up. This time your crew might seem too qualified, but since it is your mission, you never know. I am ready for the worst case and since in the village everything seems to run in peaceful ways at the moment…"

She gave him a list with names. He was supposed to wake up that seven people and to command them. He did this straight away, but shuffling.

Tsunade had a good feeling. In seven years of duty, Shikamaru NEVER has left her room without using the words "how troublesome".

The Chuunin was Inuzuka Kiba. Shikamaru woke him up first, then told him to wake up the Genins and bring them to the meeting point, while he would pick up the Jounin. There were wellknown names on the list: Aburame Shino, Hyuuga Hinata and... Hyuuga Neji.

He had expeted to see the name Hyuuga on the list, since it was a mission like that, nevertheless his stomach started grunting, as he looked out Neji's name. This name… it always drove a pressure in his stomach. It became worse, when they saw each other. Sometimes it felt like nervosity, but Shikamaru tried desperately do define it as simple stomachache and hoped for it just to be a stomachulcer.

It didn't last long until the crew was informed about the tasks. They would split up into two teams. Shino would be the second squadleader and take Hinata and two Genins with him. Kiba and the third Genin built together with Neji and Shikamaru the first team. On this way both Byakuugan were devided up. In plus Kiba and Shino both had similar spy possibilities by working together with animals.

The whole way to the camp Shikamaru wasn't sure, for what reason exactly he had chosen Neji instead of Hinata for his team: because Neji was one of the best skilled Ninja ever and as you could say strong as Hinata and Shino together, or because he wanted to save the best personal protection for himself, or just because he wanted to catapult his stomachache to pulsing spheres on purpose?

He was afraid, the last one was the right one. Why couldn't he be normal, average, nothing special just for once? WHY on earth was he so… so… unreasonable and seeked to be close to that human? He didn't ask what these feelings wanted to tell him, but why they were there. Why couldn't he give up refusing women and why did HE, who just wanted to be normal, had to be so unnormal and having a… no no no… he couldn't finish this thought. It would mean the END. Even just admitting it clearly and plainly in his thoughts would be disastrous. By doing that, it would be decided that he never ever could live a normal life. And he desired it so much.

Did he ever ask for something impossible? Did he ever ask to have an IQ over 200? Did he ever wanted to be the only one who was named a Chuunin after a Chuuninexam which had been interrupted by some "gone wild" Oto- and Sunaninja, lead by a megalomaniac Sannin? Although he LOST the final fight? Noooooo, he didn't! So and because he had all this, yet he was punished with abnormal feelings for strange people who had obviously the wrong gender.

Before reaching the camp, they made a short break and then split up to observe from different sides and Shikamaru was hoping in the middle of that strategic talk, that Neji maybe was, what he looked like: A girl.

The camp wasn't that huge. There was space for something like 20 people and it seemed to be quite empty. So Tsunade had been right with her supposition, that it would be empty at day and the inhabitants would probably return in the evening. Shikamaru had made a good decision as he had skipped the try to sleep today.

He instructed Kiba and the Genin to observate from the east, becaue there was a light wind blowing from the west, so that Akamaru and Kiba could perceive the different scents.

He and Neji orientated themeselves to the north.

In principle there would be nothing to do except for hiding in a bush and observating. By a first analysis with the Byakuugan they got to know that four guards were staying there. That meant waiting, waiting for something to happen.

They were silent.

When Shikamaru started after two hours to spread himself and to sigh and to take a look at the fired red clouds, there still weren't any trades of the camp's inhabitants.

Neji looked at him while nodding his head a bit. "If I may… one question…", he mumbled, which had made Shikamaru almost swallowing his own tongue.

"What is it?"

"Why did you instructed me to be in this group?"

"Why not?" Shikamaru made an insulted face. He didn't like it, when his autority became a doubted issue. That was a troublesome thing. Plus he always thought, that he could have stayed home, if noone listened to him or agreed with him anyway.

"Kiba has less skills than you. So it might have been better, if two Chuunin and one Jounin with a Genin-"

Shikamaru grunted. It was this remorseful grunting he did, whenever he was ready to tell you, how troublesome something, someone, circumstances or questions were to him.

"Kiba talks to much. Besides he is a kind of guy who can get his way and…"

"What?"

"I ain't that great", he crunched, narrowed his eyes, then staired to a random point inside the camp, "so I need a partner, who saves my ass. Or at least we are a balanced team. I have got the brain and you have the fighting skills."

"I see", Neji mumbled with skepsis.

Meanwhile, legs like jelly troubled poor Shikamaru and his head felt like a huge pumpkin to him, which would make him topple over.

Pumpkin… Eating… Oh God, his stomach. It was contracting, stretching, contracting, slipping down to his pants or it just wanted to escape through his throat. That stupid organ didn't want to let him in peace. At the latest now he wished to sit next to a "never-stop-talking" Kiba and to hear permanent the annoying sound of dog's barking instead of experiencing this… whatever it was. To kick the bucket from the inside, that's what you probably could call it. Oh yes, fainting and dying immediately, that would have been awesome right now.

A quiet whimper got out of his control: "Trooooouuuuuuublesooooooooome" At the same time his head finally fell on his knees. Coming out of his tammy a kind of hissing, a strange sound if you think of a tammy, made him twichting and breatheing a broken groaning.

"What is it?" He could feel Neji's look on him, so he closed his eyes tightly. If he would look at him, it just would become worse, wouldn't it?

"Nothing", he answered.

"You look pale."

"Like always."

"Sure, you are ok?"

Shikamaru burst equal the collars. After all this was a mission and after all he still had a stomachulcer, which wasn't a stomachulcer, equals nothing what you should have to talk about and anyway-

"Shut the fuck up, some guys are returning!"

Actually 14 men were returning to the camp one after another within two hours. However there didn't seem to be anything important what they wanted to talk about. They were silent and ate up their shot cattle in front of a campfire.

The smell of grilled rats and broiling pigs climbed up Shikamarus nose, spreat out in his lungs, his gullet and his stomach, which seemed corrosive right now.

Additional to this he got angry about those camp inhabitants, and about not knowing who they were. Why weren't the talking ? Or was he to far away from them? Getting closer would have been to riskful, because they couldn't talk either to the others per funk nor he could talk to Neji, without beeing noticed.

Sudden twitching by his diaphragm let him finally fall from his squatting position on his butt. "Damn", he swore and rubbed the hurting spot with his hand, while he leaned with the other one on the soil.

"Watch out, you'll end up having a stomachulcer", Neji gibed moving a bit closer to him.

Shikamaru just made a strange sulky face.

"This is because you refuse the things you don't like, but which are necessary."

Again Shikamaru had almost swallowed his tongue. If he didn't knew better, he almost would have believed that Neji had an idea of the chaos inside him.

"What do you mean by that?", he complained.

"Hrn, you are the only ninja, I know, who doesn't reach for improvement, who does almost the opposite. You are on a better level than a Chuunin, not only since yesterday. Everybody knows you were qualified after the Jouninexam but refused. Why did you do that? There are countless people who would give a lot just to have a brain like yours. And you are still thinking, that you belong to those midaverage ninja who succeed from time to time."

Again that topic. Doing a loud contemptuous sound Shikamaru was rubbing his hands over his eyes.

"Can't you all stop annoying me with that once in my life? I just don't feel like doing it. Do I have to? No. Conversation is over."

"So then you will have to deal with that ulcer."

Now Shikamaru looked up right into the face of the other one. Neji was smiling carefully.

"You can't fight against destiny like that, without taking the consequences. You would feel way better for sure, if you let things just go their way."

To let things go their way, he said. That was, what Shikamaru usually did. He didn't live after the rules made by others. He always did what his feelings told him, except for that one thing and… it wasn't possible to do so.

"Stop telling that nonsense about destiny", he contradicted quietly,"I am sure, this is not the reason for my stomachache. And I am also sure, you really never would like to know details about the reason." As if that had been an order it twitchted inside of him as Neji stared at him with a piercing look.

That was too much, he had to go away.

"Gotta pee", he lied, got up in an incredible speed, stood on his wobbling legs and wanted to turn away, but suddenly all his blood rushed down from his head to the dungeon and he met up with the gras.

When he woke up, two big white eyes stared from a wondering face of Neji and he only wanted to faint again immediately.

"Ngdeeee" was the only thing, what he was able to say or at least it just sounded like his typical way of sighing and not like something what wanted to become a word after growing up.

"Didn't I tell you? If you fight against it, you feel bad, heh"

"Idiot", Shikamaru mumbled after he could feel again all his limbs, some stronger than others. He raised himself up, trying to take a deep breath, but all his limbs were contracting more and more the harder he tried to not think about who he just had called an idiot.

Neji was grining somehow. He seemed to be amused, how Shikamarus eyebrows were twitching and his facial expressions, which moved between sulky and annoyed.

Then he smiled amused, after hearing a hissed "Stop it, moron", fetched a bottle out of his pocket and swung it in front of Shikamaru's nose. "Try this"

"Sake?", he growled, „I am not 20, yet!"

"Oh yeah, right", pretending to be serious Neji roled his eyes. "In plus we are in duty, of course… that won't do. But this mission is lame and it seemes as if the inhabitants are going to sleep now anyway… so there isn't anything to observe…"

Shikamaru grined in a strange way.

Exaggerating dissapointment he said: "Well, this… from you… I'd never expected that" and he shook his head.

"Better than having a squadleader who isn't able to think because of pain and after all this is his, our, trumpcard. So a swallow wouldn't kick your bucket. It also works against this low temperature." He pinched Shikamarus gooseflesh on his left arm. Unfortunately it caused a huge excitement in his tummy making him flinching and groaning again.

"Well, you really sho-"

"Na, pass it over", Shikamaru grabbed that bottle and took a big swallow. Alcohol usually causes stomachaches instead of healing them, but Neji had the opinion that the stomach's cramp wouldn't feel so bad and Shikamaru's problems were caused in his head, because he would think and muse and fight against his destiny too much.

Neji got really stuck on his usual babbling of destiny while taking a few swallows, too. And somehow a little later he reminded him on what he told before fainting.

"Well, if you tell me to stop philosphizing about the reason for your problem, and that you know about it, I think it is time for you to talk."

As if Neji had ever been a kind of guy who listened to other's problems or even was interested in them. It seemed suspicious to Shikamaru and somehow it broke him a bit. And the alcohol might was the one to blame. Nonetheless it wasn't to blame for the pain to dissapear, because it became worse and worse, the more intensive Neji cared about that topic.

"Like I told you, you never would like to know it", he replied annoyed. He didn't even want to know it himself. And couldn't imagine someone like Neji to be-… no no. Certainly not. But maybe… What if this was the reason why he cared so much right now? Did he knew something or was he also…

"I read it in your face, Nara"

"WHAT?", Shikamaru asked quickly. He was wandering to deep in his own thoughts, he couldn't even separate inner and outer world, he had a strange feeling. How fast was the sake supposed to work?

"You hold a secret, it treats you. You are in darkness and can't find the lightswitch, Nara."

What the hell was that? Such a stupid metaphor. Was that a slightly drunk Neji? A slightly drunk Neji staring right into his face and wanting to know something what he could not tell HIM. He couldn't tell anyone.

"You'll regret it", Shikamaru mumbled, ready to move further back, but Neji grabbed his shoulders as he flinched while causing him a strong pressure, pulling, pricking and knocking in his stomach, which prevented Shikamaru from moving.

"Your ulcer will become worse. You can stop it. Tell me, I bet it is because of your Chuunin-Jounin-dilemma…"

"Gna, get off", Shikamaru hissed. I hated that, he should get the hell off once and for all. Why again did he just choose Neji? Why not Hinata?

It was HIM… HE was the reason.

"Immediately", he added. By this he unintentionally got closer to Neji's face. Their noses were seperated just by some centimeters and all of a sudden Shikamaru lost his mind. It suddenly switched off. He only had feelings inside him whirring around and he felt excited and relaxed at the same time.

Too relaxed.

He felt a certain urge, which he couldn't suppress, because his suppressing mind was away, coffeebreak.

And Neji didn't get off, no, he had this brazenness to blink with his irritating white eyes and it was so… seductive.

Shikamaru couldn't prevent his hands from touching and softly pulling that face nearby. It was like a bad blackwhitemovie, everything around him was shaking and trembeling of excitement and his stomach really exploded when he did of what he always had been afraid to dream of. In such a situation, how were you able to just run away without breaking down? Everything would repeat and repeat, like in a never ending nightmare he would have asked again and again. In a short instant Shikamaru even thought to do just the right thing. Maybe kissing Hyuuga Neji was not reasonable, but pretty nice.

Immediately his mind returned and he recognized, what he got started right know. He became troublesome to himself and so he got off Neji, after he had stopped holding Shikamaru's shoulders, turned away and looked sulky as usual.

"I told you, you would regret it", he snarled after a few silent instants. When Neji didn't answer he went on: "As you can see, my problem is that I fight too much against accepting that I am not normal, indeed. But it isn't about my career, which actually causes me more a migraine than a stomachache.

I guess, most people can't accept it to be ga-… well,… know what I mean!?…"

He was hoping Neji would understand and he hoped desperatetly Neji would not interpret it the way it really was. He was hoping that Neji would take that kiss merely as an explanation for something what Shikamaru couldn't say out loudly and not even think about. This was so crazy. Beeing a honest guy his entire life, he once had used to like what he was.

No reaction of Neji. Shikamaru didn't dare to look at him. His stomach didn't relax to the standard pain, yet.

"My problem is, that I am not honest to myself", he kept mumbling, before he heard a gurgleling from behind. Neji seemed to drink the last sake. He might needed that after the… shock, that would make their teamwork complicated and troublesome. Shikamaru thought about it over and over again, but wasn't able to find a helpful solution.

"Listen up, I just want to be a normal guy and I-"

He totally lost his speech. That might have happened to everyone. Turning around while speaking, that asshole Neji came again this close to him; it knocked him out and he fell behind on his back.

Above him Neji appeared with an obvious astonishment in his face. He stayed like this for an instant before he bent down to him and asked: "How is your stomache, if I do this…?" He kissed him. What was that?

Shikamaru was wondering, if he tried to make fun on him. Nevertheless he tried to find out, what his stomach was like. Surprisingly the terrible pricking and contracting transformed to a soft and quesy feeling. It was like warm air flaoting out of his tummy's middle into his entire body. It disappeared when Neji raised himself up.

"Good" Shikamaru mumbled. Seeing Neji grining he felt like running away. But he couldn't get up and run away, he felt fixed on the soil and dizzy.

"Like I thought", Neji said quietly.

"What? You're trying to take the mickey out of me, hn?"

"No, not at all", he seemed serious, "I just wanted to find out, if it was an explanation or if I was right and I am the reason. I was right."

"Uh, yeah, fine, ok… It's you, right? Nice, so I am the freak now and stuff. So can we get over it, forget it and rest in piece?"

"Oh well, if your ulcer doesn't mind…"

"Bugger it!"

"I ain't Shino…"  
"You're so troublesome, stop it and get off now…"

Somehow Shikamaru did it and roled over on his side, staring into the dark forest. But did Neji get off? No, of course he didn't".

"You are thinking, I'm blind, aren't you?", Neji said timidly, "you believe, I couldn't see it in your facial expressions and the things you do, in the way you behave." He bent down to him again and breathed "You were wrong" into his ear. "I've been watching you. It's quite subtile, but you are different when I am nearby. I didn't care at first; people are different when they pass me by… But you… I noticed it. There is something. Good to know what it is, now. I know why you instructed me here…" Neji kissed his cheek. "I wasn't sure, but somehow I had to find out. Have to admit… needing to be slightly drunk to encourage myself is pathetic, but at least it worked well, don't you think so… Shikamaru?"

He didn't knew what to do but giving him a critical look.

"Er, codeword please!"

Neji looked a bit confused and puzzled. Yes, for sure they had created a codeword as usual before the mission. But now he was wondering, how different he must have behaved.

"Attacking the King by dropping a Pawn on the square in front of him is not allowed if the King cannot prevent being captured on the following move. Checkmating the King with a Pawn drop is prohibited."

Shikamaru didn't know if he should think of it as a good or a bad sign, that Neji was able to quote this Shogirule to proove that he really was Neji. He might have drank a lot to encourage himself or his personalitity made strange changes. Shikamaru simply didn't understand this world anymore.

"Noone likes having stomachulcers because of suppressed longings. I guess not even you."

"Yes, of course… no… er… I mean… You really try to make fun of me, do you?", Shikamaru complained, but Neji just smiled modestly and looked to the side.

"I think, we have more in common, then we can guess, Shikamaru and I think, we want the same strange things. I don't mean to stop the chaos, but to put it in order… if you understand what I mean by that."

The only thing Shikamaru could interpret from that, the only thing he cold guess, because Neji pretty missed to bring it to the punctum saliens as well like he did, was that Neji might had the same feelings for him, like he had for Neji… or he had also a stomachulcher.

By the way, he didn't even feel his own ulcer anymore, he had the feeling to be free to do whatever he wanted to, just like it had to feel. His mind was so clear and although he could not really see through the sitiuation, yet, he did it.

The stomachache didn't return by getting closer to Neji's face, touching him, kissing him. Suddenly it felt like the normalst thing he had ever did. His body was overfloated with wonderful feelings. He loved the way Neji's hair tickled his neck, the way Neji's knee pinched his waist while the other one laid between his legs.

Few hours ago it had been freezing cold and now it became more and more warm to him, the more that knee between his legs began zu move and he got a gooseflesh caused by kissing and touching and he had hard nipples caused by errection. From time to time his tammy was gurgling and tingling nicely and because it wasn't painful, but a nice way of nervosity, Shikamaru really thought he knew how it felt: falling in love.

He wanted more. While grabbing Neji's belt, he caressed the area between neck and collarbone and enjoyed how the air got warmer.

Shikamaru couldn't do anything but sighing when the tops flew away. Not only because it was a dead amazing view, but because all of a sudden he had to think about the fact, that they were on a mission and that they were about to have sex ON A MISSION. And it was not some random mission. No, for once in his life this should have been a normal mission, without special events, comfortable, relaxed. A little bit of observation, a little bit of analyziation and now it would only turn into anal.

Neji seemed also to hesitate a bit, so Shikamaru almost wanted to say something like "let's stop it and do it when we are back in village", but he just couldn't do that. Tingling and tickling in his tammy and his limbs made him forget everything and only feel those hot kisses. Nothing but quiet panting, loud breathing and silent smacking resounded in his ears.

Although all of his blood was rushing into his abdomen, his head felt deep red, when he stroke with his fingertips over Neji's chest, along his hips and finally grabed his hard penis inside of his pants. Touching his own and the received errection wasn't even almost like this. This was much more exciting and it made Neji groaning. So he opened the pants, pulled it down a bit to stroke the penis with soft movements.

Stambling Neji's body trembled above Shikamaru, who embraced more and more tightly, and the more tightly he did it, the louder Neji breathed until he suddenly grasped at Shikamaru's hand and prevented him from going on.

"I don't know", Neji panted, raised himself a bit up and blinked unsure, "maybe this isn't a good idea… now… here… this is… a mission, isn't it?"

Shikamaru freed his hand and took a deep breath while opening his own pants.

"Yeah", he mumbled and said in a determinant way, "and I am the squadleader… I say it's all right. It is going to be troublesome for sure, but why fighting against it? It is too late anyway", he pointed to his hard-on, "if necessary, so take this as an order!"

He got a wondering look, to which he didn't react. He embraced Neji tightly to make him feel how damn aroused he was, licked over his temple and his ear, murmuring: "Fuck me. Fuck me as hard as you can!"

What an incredible feeling to touch a penis with your penis… Shikamaru couldn't have imagined it that awesome, never, til he experienced it now. Neji might have thought the same, his breath stagnated; automatically he took off his pants, mumbled "understood".

Embracing Shikamaru under a soft pressure, he stroked his waist and his hips before pulling down his pants roughly and throwing it carelessly behind them.

Lying between his legs, kissing his neck he moved back and forth, rubbed his penis against him, became slower, but rougher, intensified kissing and rubbing, while grobing something aside.

Then he lift up Shikamaru's hips.

"Oh my fucking godness, you're always carrying around lube with you or what the fuck?" Shikamaru sounded astonished, compunctious and indicting.

"Well, since you never know who is stuck on something troublesome during your missions…", Neji defended himself, "and by the way… I am not drunk. I tipped the sake away."

It was cold, the lube. Shikamaru moaned as it hit his butt and ran down his butt crack. He felt Neji's fingertips stroking his hips and his ass, picking up the lube and finally two fingers beeing pushed into his bumhole.

First it seemed noisome, he had to lean on his elbows and he couldn't hold the deep groaning. Nontheless as a third finger moved in, it became more likable and exciting. It wasn't easy breathing in a healthy rhythm; the excitement and stimulation grew as it came up to the real event.

The forest was damn silent and incredible loud at the same time. The tension made the sweat flowing and the breath stagnating. Neji hesitated. Shikamaru could feel him shaking.

"Sure, you wanna have it like this?"

"Yeah, I am a natural born slacker", he asserted, taking care of suppressing his typical pissed-off-face. His answer was accepted.

Despite all the tries to breathe regulary, he stoped it, when Neji's penis pushed against his bumhole. Very slowly and carefully he pushed it inside. It took a lot of time and pain. Sometimes Shikamaru didn't knew if he wanted all of it inside him or if he wanted all of it outside him. He decided for inside, did his best to not convulse and he allowed himself to hold fast onto Neji, who didn't mind.

"Grip as tightly as you want, if it hurts", he said, suppressing two groanings, and when it was inside, Shikamaru first thought his bowel was exploding before experiencing this as a positive feeling.

Pain spread over his bottom, his legs became numb.

"Damn", he moaned.

"Relax", Neji mumbled, licking Shikamaru's ear and began to move slowly, pulled out his penis a bit, pushed it in, pulled it out a bit, forth, back, forth, back. For seconds Shikamaru kept concentrating on this rhythm. The longer it went on, the more relaxed he became and the more fun instead of pain it became to him. The paralyzing feeling didn't return, but he felt warmer and his body trembled while his bloodstreams pulsated. Though it was so hot and the sweat wetened him, he had a gooseflesh like never before. All his senses were overstrung.

Groaning, breathing, rubbing movements getting faster and rougher on the soil and eachother, the smell of gras and sweat, tickling of Neji's hair, panting when Shikamaru scratched his back, the sound of the scratching itself, stroking with lips and tongue, eyes closed but not blind and in the middle of all these undefinable senses this tingling, pricking, itching and combusting feeling in his bottom and the longing for harder, faster, more.

Shikamaru's mind was empty, he didn't think about missions, comrades, consequences, if this was love or just sex, if Neji really wasn't drunk, and if Neji wasn't and he also took only one swallow of the sake himself, that he couldn't blame the alcohol in case of regrets.

The most intense of all those moments and the most intense of all those senses seemed so unreal and so unbelievable to Shikamaru, he almost had the feeling that he was not really present while having his orgasm. He was completely knocked out, had a dazed feeling, that finally dissapeared after some instants. He couldn't even realize if Neji had pulled it out already or not. When this kind of elation began to wane and his breath became regular he only noticed this big warm body lying on him for a while and then dissapearing.

The following morning Shikamaru didn't know how he has been able after all that exertion to put on his clothes or to even wake up and after opening his eyes he didn't even know where he was or what has happened.

"How troublesome... we are stupid guys, Neji", he mumbled, after they had started quietly their observation again.

Shikamaru didn't like uneasy mornings. But this one was to easy. He could have forgotten what has happened and he was sure, Neji might have wanted to do so, too.

"I don't think so", Neji replied smiling, "after all I cured your stomachulcer."

But there was something, what noone of them two could refuse.

So much for that "normal-missions-which-are-supposed-to-go-according-to-plan"-thing.


End file.
